Sweet Dreams
by dessoa
Summary: 18. Essa fic não é para qualquer um.


**+18.** Contem cenas de auto mutilação. Não é para qualquer um.

Legal ouvir: Sweet Dreams - Emily Browning

_Comentem! Beijos e queijos ;*_

* * *

><p>Eu levantei no meio da noite, olhei pela janela e vi que estava sozinha. Pulei a mesma janela, e fui atrás de uma única coisa.<p>

Olhei a casa de cada um da vizinhança até que cheguei à casa do meu alvo. Eu subi até ficar próxima a uma janela e pulei. Acabei entrando em um corredor. Eu entrei em um quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta e vi que tinha acertado o quarto que tinha sua foto e do seu namorado idiota.

'idiota. ' Eu sussurrei rindo. 'Ela sempre foi minha. '

Cheguei perto de seu corpo que permanecia calmo e pacífico e passei a mão lentamente entre seus cabelos loiros, que cheiravam a liberdade que eu tanto queria. Eu tirei toda a minha roupa e me deitei nua ao seu lado, peguei a faca e comecei a me cortar ao seu lado. Ao sentir a lâmina afiada romper cada célula da minha pele, penetrar minha carne rompendo cada fibra muscular, chegando aos meus tendões e quase chegando a minha veia me senti viva. O cheiro do seu corpo me consumia completamente a um desejo que havia perdido por um motivo simples. Não querer dividi-lo com ninguém. Senti o sangue descer pela minha mão, então removi lentamente o lençol que a cobria de todo o mal e fiz uma gota vermelha cair em seu estomago fazendo ela se arrepiar com o liquido quente que manchava sua pele branca. O contraste me fez arrepiar então peguei minha outra mão e apertei o corte fazendo o sangue cair em cima dela.

Ela acordou assustada e quase gritou ao ver toda a cena.

'San? O que tá acontecendo?' Ela sussurrou com medo

'Shhh. É só um sonho. '

Eu a beijei e comecei a me sentir sonolenta. Devo ter perdido muito sangue já que ela estava coberta com aquele sangue vermelho vivo. Pedi pra ela se deitar e ela me obedeceu. Tirei sua blusa e ela ficou apenas de sutiã. Fui beijando seu pescoço até a chegar ao pequeno feixe que abri e deixei seus seios livres. Eles ficaram enrijecidos dentro da minha boca que me fez gemer alto e ela acariciar meus cabelos. Fui descendo até sua barriga e limpei uma parte do sangue com a minha boca. Puxei lentamente o short que ela estava usando junto com sua calcinha, peguei a faca e fiz um pequeno corte na sua cintura. Ela gemeu e segurou meus cabelos com mais força. O corte fez com que escorresse uma pequena gotinha de sangue. Eu suguei o ferimento e o beijei. Aquela região estava vermelha e me fez querer mais. Então fiz um segundo corte um pouco mais profundo. Dessa vez ela gritou de dor.

'San. Por favor. ' Ela puxou meu cabelo mais forte. ' Eu preciso de você. ' Ela sussurrou.

O Sangue já escorria e chegou à borda dos meus lábios. Eu puxava com mais força e arranhava sua cintura. Depois de um tempo ali, eu fui beijando até chegar a seu sexo que estava completamente encharcado.

'Eu te amo _tanto_. ' Eu sussurrei. Logo depois eu estava beijando ali e brincando com seu clitóris, que a fazia gemer.

Se alguém abrisse aquela simples porta me veria com minha boca no sexo dela e sangue por toda parte. Pra alguns seria nojento e estranho. Para ela seria extremamente excitante e para mim seria o paraíso. Eu não me importava.

Levantei minha cabeça e vi o corpo dela brilhar com a fina camada de suor que a deixava molhada pela luz da lua. O sangue que deixou sua pele manchada fez seu corpo virar uma obra de arte de um amor doentio e violento.

Ela queria que fosse rápido, mas eu tinha movimentos leves e fortes. Ela se levantou e arranhou minhas costas e me puxava cada vez mais para dentro dela.

'Mas forte San. ' Ela gritou se deitando novamente. Eu senti que uma de suas mãos pegou meu punho cortado e começou a beijar o corte profundo. Quando não agüentei mais de dor eu levantei e a fiz sentar em cima de mim. Eu vi seus olhos cobertos por um desejo incontrolável. Sua boca vermelha e insaciável me puxou para um beijo violento. A cada movimento ela me olhava como se eu fosse sua droga. Ela mordia meu pescoço e arranhava minhas costas que me fazia sentir a minha pele sendo levada pela suas unhas em uma maneira obsessiva de fazer eu me contorcer de dor.

Deu certo.

Eu gritei seu nome e ela gemeu em meu pescoço.'Eu estou tão..._perto_' Ela disse se contercendo. Ela tremia e pedia pra que eu fosse cada vez mais forte. Meus dedos dentro dela estavam próximos de seu doce destino. Eu parei meus movimentos e a olhei. Seu cabelo bagunçado, sua boca vermelha seus seios com marcas que tinham tamanho exato da minha boca, sua pele vermelha e seus cortes que a faziam gemer de dor. Eu desci minha outra mão e acariciei lentamente seu clitóris que a fez morder seu lábio inferior tentando conter um gemido.

Eu tirei meus dedos lentamente e os coloquei de volta e a fiz gemer meu nome quando toquei em seu ponto de maior desejo.

Ela chegou a um orgasmo colossal, gritando meu nome e pedindo por mais. Ela continuou a se movimentar entre meus dedos, mas dessa vez mais devagar. Ela me olhava e acariciava meu corpo, meus seios, roubava meu ar e me beijava lentamente. Quando chegou ao seu segundo orgasmo ela acariciou meu rosto que me fez deitar por cima dela fazendo nossos corpos se encaixarem perfeitamente. Então peguei a faca e lentamente comecei a cortar seu pescoço.

'San?' Brittany chamou a latina que estava se mexendo muito na cama. 'San? Tudo bem?'

'Britt?' Santana abriu os olhos e olhou a loira a encarando de um modo estranho 'Sim. Acho que foi um pesadelo. '

'Hmm Eu às vezes também tenho pesadelos. Outro dia sonhei que um ET tinha vindo raptar Lord Tubbington para colocar um chip na sua cabeça. Mas consegui impedir. ' Brittany disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Santana olhou o céu pela janela e viu que ainda não havia amanhecido.

'Que bom Britt. Sabia que você ia dete-los. Bom. Vamos dormir. Ainda temos que ir ao parque lembra?'

'Humm. ' Brittany disse colocando sua cabeça no pescoço da latina e logo depois voltou a dormir.

'Boa noite San.' A loira murmurou com uma voz pesada pelo sono.

'Boa noite Britt. Bons Sonhos. ' Santana disse beijando a testa de sua namorada e a seguindo para o sono.


End file.
